


Going Down

by SaraJaye



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Elevator Sex, F/M, Noisy Sex, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, fucking against a wall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 12:24:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4960561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elevators have a Special Meaning for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Down

Even now, he couldn't get into an elevator without remembering that day. When it all came together, who they were, the feelings they were starting to develop for each other, their past revealed. From the look on Usako's face and the slight shiver he sensed, he knew she was thinking the same.

The door slid shut behind them, and he pulled her into his arms for a deep kiss. She leaned against the wall, fingers catching in his hair; his hands immediately went for her blouse, unbuttoning it just enough to slip a hand underneath. Her breasts pushed against the silk of her bra, nipples already hardening, her hips pressed against him in a way that settled the growing heat of her core against his erection.

"Mamo..." she breathed as they parted from the kiss, her lips swollen and her eyes hazy. She tugged off his jacket, he pushed her blouse off the rest of the way and laved his tongue over her nipple through her bra, eliciting squeals and gasps from her. His hand slipped under her skirt, beneath her panties; she was slick and warm against his fingertips and snug around the two that slid inside.

"So sweet," he whispered. Hot, sweet and _his._ His kisses moved from her breasts to her ribcage to her belly, Usako panting and squirming as his tongue teased her navel. His fingers slid out, brushing against her clit just slightly before he slipped her panties down; she lifted her foot to let them lay around her other ankle, leaning back more and parting her legs.

His head ducked beneath her skirt and she let out such a shout he wondered if the people outside the elevator could hear before deciding he didn't care. His tongue stroked and caressed her, tasting her heavy sweetness, feeling her softness. Her fingers grasped his hair as he took her higher and higher until he felt her release against his mouth.

He kissed her there a few more times before re-emerging from under her skirt. Her cheeks were flushed, her eyes wild and her skin covered in a light sheen of sweat. Traces of her lingered across his lips.

He leaned in to kiss her, gently backing her against the wall again, but she held her hand up to stop him.

"Usako?"

"Not until I've returned the favor," she whispered. "Stand against that wall." She had that look in her eyes, the one that let him know she wasn't taking no for an answer. Not that he'd _want_ to say no, anyway. Who would?

She tugged his pants and underwear down, dropped to her knees and engulfed him. Licking, sucking and massaging with her tongue, just like he'd done for her; Mamoru bit back his moans as he balled his hands into fists.

The elevator dropped another floor and he gasped, gently pushing her head away.

"I'm close. We should..."

"Right!"

They shifted around until her back was against the wall, Mamoru entering her with one swift thrust. He hesitated to use the term _fucking,_ it was so vulgar and rough, but there was little else he could think of at the moment to _describe_ it. Her thighs wrapped around his waist as he pounded harder and faster, the vibration of her moans against his lips, the elevator going down, down...release came for them both, Usako breaking the kiss to scream his name.

He was sure everyone outside had heard them. He couldn't have cared less if he tried.

The elevator stopped just as they drifted back to reality. He pulled out of her, they took a few moments to dress and straighten their clothes. There were a few people in the lobby by then, coughing into their sleeves, looking the other way.

"Well, that answers the question of whether or not they heard us," he murmured. "This must be why everyone's taking the stairs lately."

"Oh, well." Usako smirked. "More elevator for us!"


End file.
